


石中火

by smdnx



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smdnx/pseuds/smdnx
Summary: 水皮➕普皮，水皮车爽文/ooc/片段灭蚊/狗血乱洒不想管格式了 算个试水没写完，算是半开放结局慎入！
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Carles Puyol, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 5





	石中火

**Author's Note:**

> 水皮➕普皮，水皮车  
> 爽文/ooc/片段灭蚊/狗血乱洒  
> 不想管格式了 算个试水  
> 没写完，算是半开放结局  
> 慎入！

1

“又是你。”

“是，又是我。”拉莫斯笑得格外灿烂，而皮克这时候只想打掉他漂亮的大牙。

皮克强忍住实施暴力的冲动，没好气地抽出一张纸和一支笔扔给他：“好好写检讨。”

拉莫斯点了点头，伸出自己被铐起来的手接过纸笔，顺便给了小警员一个飞吻：“谢谢你亲爱的。”

皮克只感到一阵恶寒：“又过来骗吃骗喝，你把这里当救济站了？”

“救济站才不会给人戴手铐。”拉莫斯撇了撇嘴，“不过救济站也没有你这么漂亮的警官。”

“你在这好好写。”皮克翻了个白眼，对小混混露骨的调情置若罔闻，“真希望再也不要看到你。”说着警官站起身，整理了一下身上的衬衫，便关门离去，把拉莫斯一个人留在这个带有小窗户的审讯室里。

拉莫斯目送他出去，接着又心不在焉地从小窗户里瞟着皮克。他又屁颠屁颠地跟着那个谁——普约尔身边了——那好像是他们的队长，一个留着泡面头的中年男人，不苟言笑，总是很凶。一看就是个禁欲的性冷淡，固执的老直男，拉莫斯在心里对警署队长指指点点道。他不服气地哼了几声，偏偏皮克就那么喜欢他，年轻人每次和普约尔在一起的时候就他妈像个情窦初开的小处女，他那漂亮的蓝眼睛闪着好看的光，眼睛里满满都都是队长的身影，浑身冒着粉色泡泡。普约尔一旦下达了什么任务，皮克总是立刻进入状态，积极认真地完成每一项工作。

妈的，真是只听话的乖狗狗。整天顶着哈士奇眼睛摇着尾巴，就好像期待着普约尔能够丢出飞盘似的。拉莫斯想，但是那双狗眼睛是真的好看。

没过一会儿拉莫斯就敲着小窗户喊道：“杰拉德杰拉德！”强行把小警官和他喜欢的队长分开。皮克强忍怒气：“你干什么？”

“我有单词不会拼呀。”拉莫斯露出无辜的表情，“你教我写啊。”

“别来烦我。”皮克扔给他一个词典，在暗处竖了个中指。拉莫斯简直就是个不要脸的流氓！他经常犯些小事，被逮进来关个几天对他一点影响都没有，反而他倒是每次都不厌其烦地变着花样调戏皮克，朝警局里漂亮的女警官吹口哨，不过日子久了他似乎发现还是招惹皮克更有意思一点。

得找时间打他一顿，皮克心里寻思。

那些和他斗殴的小混混怎么就没把他打死呢？

2

又是一年2月2。小警官又长大了一岁，今天他23岁了。

天空中飘着雪花，皮克裹了裹脖子上的围巾，推开了警局的门。同事们和他问好，但忙碌的警局没人会记得别人的生日，更何况皮克还是个小警员。在这待久了，皮克都会忘记他的生日。

来到办公桌前他却惊呆了——一大束玫瑰花摆在他的桌子上，挤倒了桌上的杯子和相片。玫瑰旁是一杯冒着热气的热可可，说明玫瑰和可可都送来没多久。他睁大了眼睛，不知所措地看着那束火红鲜艳的玫瑰，顿时觉得脸上有些发烫。

他拿起那束花，下面附着一张卡片，上面用漂亮的花体字写上“生日快乐，杰瑞”。没有署名。一封无名信，一束无名花。

他询问道，同事们都摇摇头，没有人知道这是谁送来的。他拿起那杯可可，温暖从手掌心传来，他有些不知所措。他独自一人远离家乡来到这个陌生的城市，谁会记得他的生日？

那一定是个温柔的人，皮克想，如果自己知道是谁就好了。但谁会在生日的时候送玫瑰？莫非……

“在干什么呢？都去工作。”身后传来队长的声音，皮克赶忙把玫瑰放到办公桌底下，清理了一下桌子，特意把掉落的玫瑰花瓣堆在电脑旁。

接着一只手从身后抚上了他的头，普约尔揉了揉他一头乱毛：“生日快乐，杰拉德。”

皮克小声嘟囔了声谢谢，赶忙坐下打开了电脑，他不想让队长看到自己满脸通红的模样，太丢人了。

他在电脑上一边写工作报告一边走神。今天我是世界上最幸福的人，皮克想。晚上回到简陋的小公寓楼，他给自己买了个蛋糕犒劳自己，他缩在破旧的沙发里，看了部让人流泪的电影。晚上入睡的时候，他的鼻尖仍带着玫瑰花的清香。在梦里，他允许自己做些不切实际的幻想——比如那束玫瑰是普约尔送给自己的。他在梦里甜甜地笑了。

3

二月中旬的天气依然很冷，大雪纷飞。

因为是情人节，虽然天气状况很差，但是大批情侣依然选择出门去庆祝，享受二人世界。这可苦了小警员们，他们得加班加点地执勤、维护秩序。皮克靠在警车旁，他有些心不在焉地望着在前面那条街的普约尔。

他心里的小秘密藏了接近两年。普约尔对此一无所知——也许知道，但他从来没有回复过他的小心思。皮克几乎要被这种汹涌的感情折磨疯，他想着，要不今天，等我们执勤结束，我就请普约尔去吃顿热腾腾的夜宵，运气好说不定还能一起去看部电影。

就在他发呆的时候，一双手突然覆上了他的眼睛，他吓得差点要给身后的人一个过肩摔。

“嘿嘿嘿，是我是我！”拉莫斯抓住他的手求饶道。

“啊，是你啊，你又有啥事？情人节也想去蹲局子？”皮克嘲讽道。

“这不是情人节来看看你吗。”拉莫斯也不生气，站在他面前笑嘻嘻的，“你看看我手里有什么？”

“什么也没有。”皮克撇了眼他的手。

“看好了！”拉莫斯在半空打了个响指。像是魔法一样从空中抽出了一支玫瑰，皮克看着那支玫瑰短暂地愣住了，但很快他就把自己的惊讶隐藏起来：“你这逗小女生的把戏。”

“送给你。”拉莫斯把玫瑰往他胸口口袋里塞，“没有刺的。”

皮克把玫瑰从口袋里拿出来，攥在手上：“好了好了，谢谢你。我该工作了，你别打扰……”

“普约尔在那条街呢？我看你刚刚一直在往那里看。”拉莫斯对他的话置若罔闻。

皮克顿时红了耳尖：“你怎么……你提他……你要干什么！”

“小朋友，你喜欢他明眼人都看得出来。”拉莫斯咯咯笑起来，“你真可爱。”

皮克正准备锤他，小混混在他的拳头落到自己身上之前就躲开了：“行了行了，不打扰你了，我找漂亮美女享受情人节去了，祝你执勤快乐！顺便，喜欢普约尔就赶快跟他说，别让他和别人跑了。”

拉莫斯在皮克骂骂咧咧的声音下心满意足地离开了，今天去哪家酒吧找美女呢？

4

其实烦恼皮克的还有一件事，最近在警局大家都在议论普约尔似乎有了女朋友了。队长似乎没有以前那么严厉，加班也没那么晚了。甚至有人看到他下班后和一个漂亮的姐姐走在一起。同事们都知道皮克喜欢普约尔，所以每次当皮克想要认真听的时候，他们又突然不说了。但总有些风言风语传到他耳里，这让他觉得非常、非常难受。

执勤好不容易结束了，他和其他警员换了班。现在已经快九点钟了，他赶忙跑到普约尔执勤的街道，他远远看见了队长的背影，他正要挥手向他打招呼，突然发现已经有人来找他了——从车上下来的女人身材高挑，看起来成熟而知性，她金色的头发在夜幕下闪闪发光。女人穿的很少，于是普约尔把自己的外套脱下套在她身上。他的队长上了驾驶座，女人则坐在了副驾，关上车门离开了。

皮克在半空中的手僵住了，他慢慢放下手，叹了口气。果然他们说的都是真的。他们还说普约尔可能要结婚了。哈哈，自己真是傻，普约尔怎么可能会喜欢自己这个藉藉无名、甚至交不起房租的小警察呢？他是传奇队长，他理应拥有幸福的生活。

皮克不知道自己是怎么进入酒吧的，也不知道自己是怎样灌下那么多酒的。他以前从来没喝过这么多的酒。情人节总有失意的人，这里也不乏来买醉的男男女女，有几个同样喝的眼眶通红的人来找他，他们暗示性地把手放在他的大腿上问他愿不愿意？皮克砸着酒瓶大吼着把他们全部赶走了。

他一边哭着一边喝酒，也许他以前还有那么一点点希望，现在他觉得自己直接被判了死刑。普约尔送给他的生日祝福现在看起来多像一个美好而遥不可及的梦。

他也不知道自己去卫生间吐了多少次，他晕乎乎地趴在全是酒瓶的桌子上。迷迷糊糊中他发现身边有个人靠进，他已经没有力气骂了。

拉莫斯一个晚上都没物色到心仪对象，他难受极了。就在他走进最后一家酒吧的时候，他在角落处看到了一个熟悉的身影。

柳暗花明又一村啊，没想到还有意外收获。

他来到皮克身边，蹲下来拍了拍他的肩膀：“嘿，杰拉德！”

皮克抬起头，傻傻地盯着拉莫斯的脸：“拉莫斯……？你，你怎么……”

“你怎么在这里喝酒？你的队长呢？”

皮克一听到队长，眼泪又开始不停地往外冒：“他……他要结婚了……我，我，我没和他说……”他一边说一边哭还一边打着带酒味的嗝，拉莫斯看着他可怜兮兮的模样，突然心里抽痛了一下，他不明白这是为什么。

拉莫斯把手放在他的额头上：“哇，你可不能再喝了啊。”

皮克瞪着双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛看着他，似乎听不懂他说的话。

“你这么……关心我干什么。”

“因为我喜欢你，杰拉德。”拉莫斯真诚地说，也不知道是不是真话。

皮克沉默了，他没有说话。

拉莫斯耸了耸肩，他拉了张凳子在皮克身边坐下：“那束玫瑰，你喜欢吗？还有那杯可可。”

皮克眼睛瞪得更大了：“你说……什……”

“玫瑰啊，你生日那天受到的那束。”拉莫斯抓了抓脑袋，“我挑了好久。你喜欢吗？”

皮克不会说那玫瑰现在放在他家客厅里，他加了些营养液，让它们鲜艳如初。

皮克点了点头，他小声说：“谢谢你。”

拉莫斯笑了，皮克第一次觉得他的笑那么温柔——而不是令人厌烦。拉莫斯把手轻轻放在皮克的脑后，他似乎在犹豫什么。他慢慢地拉进两人的距离，尝试性地去寻找警官的嘴唇。皮克几乎没怎么谈过恋爱，更别说和男人。他感到恐惧和期待，而恐惧的部分在酒精的催化下渐渐变成了刺激。

和拉莫斯接吻的时候，他脑子里满满的都是普约尔离去的身影……还有那女郎金色的头发，在雪夜里深深地刺痛了蓝色的眸子。

5

“这算什么，杰拉德？”拉莫斯难以置信地看着一直哭的不停的男人，他把刚刚在小警官屁股里找到的跳蛋拎在手上。

皮克难受地哭着，他没有回答也不想回答。

“情人节，嗯哼。”拉莫斯把玩着那个还在震动着的小东西，“这算什么？给你的队长准备的吗？好让他在操你的时候发现你到底有多骚？等等，你不会执勤的时候也一直含着这个吧……”

“你那么喜欢，我这还有呢。”拉莫斯一只手按住皮克的头，一只手打开抽屉胡乱翻了起来，不耐烦地直接把抽屉里的盒子一起拿了出来，“我这里好多东西，你要不要试试？”

皮克在他手底下摇着头，拉莫斯无视了他的拒绝，他翻出一根大号的振动棒，把手指捅入皮克那已经被充分润滑的小穴，毫无章法地搅动着，皮克呜咽着：“不要……不要，求你了……”

“放松，你会喜欢的。”说着拉莫斯就把那根假阴茎塞进了他流着水的小穴。皮克在他身下颤抖着挣扎，他以前根本没和男人做过，顶多是用些小道具满足自己的性幻想罢了。

皮克不自觉地用手去阻止拉莫斯的动作，后者被他搞烦了，直接从盒子中翻了对手铐出来把小警员的双手拷在了身后。“你看，你平时也是这么拷我的。”他说，“礼尚往来。”说着拉莫斯满意地看着身下人浑身颤抖的样子，也许是被操的，也许是被气的。

拉莫斯俯下身亲了一下他的白花花的屁股，接着一个巴掌打在他的臀瓣上，小警员直接哭叫出声，他哭着求饶，同时把那根按摩棒吸地更深。拉莫斯拍打他的屁股，一边往他的后穴中继续塞手指侵犯他，他恶意地挤压着那根假鸡巴，把它往里塞。

“呜……求你了，不要……啊……太深了，受……受不了的……住手……”皮克一句完整的话都说不出来，他难受地扭动着，却被拉莫斯死死按在床上。

拉莫斯拽着他的头发让他坐起来，他让小警员面向自己，然后去和他接吻。皮克被他吻地七荤八素，口水泪水沾了一脸，他晕乎乎地呜咽着颤抖着射了，他的阴茎甚至没被摸过一次，他就这么被假鸡巴操射了，这让他显得像个放荡的婊子，让他感到羞耻。

他呜呜哭着，拉莫斯拍了拍他的光滑的背脊安慰他，接着皮克又被拉莫斯按了下去，他只觉得一个热乎乎的东西戳在了自己的脸上。

“亲爱的，你知道该这么吸吧？”拉莫斯引导他为自己口交，“牙齿藏好，对，就这样。”皮克胡乱地舔舐他的阴茎，毫无章法可言，只知道把肉棒吞的更深，用自己湿热的口腔和柔软的舌头去服务他。他也是男人，他知道怎样可以让男人疯狂。拉莫斯拽住他半长柔软的棕发，忍不住地前后挺动操他的嘴。很明显，皮克被呛到了，他的干呕反应一阵一阵的，让他难受异常，但拉莫斯没有管这些，他射在了他的脸上。皮克透过浑浊的白浊眼神迷离地望着他，刚刚高潮过的身体又有了反应，他不自觉地颤抖。

“原来虐待口腔也能让你兴奋吗？”拉莫斯抹了抹皮克脸上的精液，把它送入他的嘴中。皮克伸出舌头舔舐他的手指，讨好似的吮吸着它们。拉莫斯增加手指，在他的嘴中抽插着模仿性交的动作，不断挤压他的舌头和口腔，皮克发出了难耐又满足的声音，他似乎又硬了，身体变得更加敏感而兴奋。

拉莫斯像是发现什么好玩的东西一样，他翻找出振动棒的遥控器，将其开至最大档，皮克立刻呜咽起来，他双腿发软，几乎要跪不稳。拉莫斯又拿出了口球给他带上，并嘱托他好好舔。

拉莫斯让皮克躺下，将他那两条纤细的长腿架在自己的肩膀上，开始舔舐他的脚踝和小腿，一路舔到大腿内侧，皮克敏感的地方被他探索了个遍，过度的快感几乎变成了折磨，烈火焚烧了他的全身。拉莫斯故意没有碰他的阴茎，这让皮克感觉非常的痛苦，他想叫他碰碰他，帮他手交，但是他的嘴里含的小球让他的请求变成了破碎的呻吟。

拉莫斯亲吻过他的小腹和胸膛，在他挺立的乳头上流连许久，他亲吻、轻咬着那两个肉粒，这让皮克哭的更大声了。

皮克再一次在过度的快感中射了出来，这一次明显少了很多。拉莫斯好心地帮他把屁股里那根阴茎拿了出来，可怜的小穴被操的红肿，无法合拢，一张一合地像是在渴求什么。精液和口水顺着皮克的嘴角流了出来，他似乎想要讲什么，拉莫斯便帮他把口球也解了下来。

“操……呜……”

“你说什么？亲爱的？”拉莫斯故意靠过去，一路上不怀好意地揉搓他的大腿和双臀。

“求你……操我……我想要你进来。”皮克在他的耳边说道，“操我……”

拉莫斯亲了亲他的脸颊：“乐意效劳。”说着就挺身进入了皮克，肠肉食髓知味地紧紧吸附上来，让两个人都发出了一声感叹。

拉莫斯大力操动起来，很快便找到了小警员的身体内部最敏感的点。皮克的啜泣变了调，他的呻吟和哭泣就没有断过。刚刚被开苞的男孩完全沉溺在欢愉中，眼前天旋地转，根本无法思考，只觉得自己在被撕裂、被开拓、被满足。

他张开嘴说着些什么，拉莫斯难以听清，他凑近了皮克，却听到了一个再熟悉不过的名字。

“普伊……呜……卡尔斯，卡尔斯……”

拉莫斯愣住了。一股不知名的情绪袭击了他， 苦涩、愤怒、好笑……他不知道这是什么，也不想知道。这股情绪攫住了他的心，让他感到烦躁而难以呼吸。

拉莫斯一把揽起皮克的腰，直接让他坐上了自己硬挺的性器，皮克双腿发软，他几乎无法支撑自己。拉莫斯便让他的背靠着墙，将他完全禁锢在自己的怀里，用阴茎将他钉死在墙上。由于重量，他的性器深入到一个无可复加的地步，皮克觉得自己简直要被贯穿，疼痛和恐惧随着快感的爆发一起淹没了他，让他觉得自己都有可能要死在这里。囿于镣铐，他甚至没有办法用双手支撑墙壁，只能哭着求饶，求求他放过自己。

“你干……干什么……这样真的……啊！不要，求你，求求……太疼……我呜呜……”他的话被撞的破碎，拉莫斯像是没有听到一样，他掐住小警员的脖子，他甚至能感受到脖子底下的动脉里血液的流动。

“你也知道疼啊，杰瑞。”拉莫斯突然觉得自己就是个自作多情的傻逼。

“放……呜……”

拉莫斯直起身，去亲吻他眼睛旁的泪水，在他耳边说道：“你会期待普约尔这么操你吗？我想你会的，你还会希望在警局的办公室里给他口交，在同事的面前像个荡妇一样浪叫，就为了展示你是他妈的、普约尔的婊子。你会的，就像你在你身体里塞那该死的跳蛋。”皮克无力地摇着头，却被拉莫斯狠狠摁住，后者粗暴地亲吻啃噬着皮克的嘴唇，把他的辩解和呻吟全数吞下。

等到拉莫斯最终射在了皮克的体内，而皮克几乎要晕过去时，他才意识到自己的失控。白色的精液从交合处顺着他的大腿流下来，男孩的小腹被灌地微微胀起。拉莫斯抱着皮克让他躺在床上，他浑身都是被狠狠疼爱过的痕迹，指印、吻痕、淤青遍布全身。他把他的手铐解了下来，纤细的手腕上早已被勒出红痕，拉莫斯俯下身轻吻那些细细密密的伤痕。接着他像着了迷似的一路向上亲，最终流连在他的颈间。皮克发出了舒服的哼哼声，拉莫斯轻声说道：“我爱你，杰瑞，我爱你……”

而皮克已经睡着了。

6

“你个流氓！！混蛋！！”

拉莫斯端着盘子堪堪躲过皮克扔过来的枕头：“先把早饭吃了，乖。”

“操你的拉莫斯！你让我怎么上班，嘶……”皮克扶住了自己的腰。事实上，不只是腰，他浑身酸痛，甚至无法走路。

“我帮你请假。”

“不用！我自己来！滚蛋！”皮克蹦出更多的脏话，而拉莫斯把盘子放在了床头就出去了。他们都需要一点私人空间来独处。

皮克打开手机，惊讶地发现自己居然一觉睡到了大中午。而昨晚和早上都有好几个来自普约尔的未接来电。完了，他想，我完了。他颤颤巍巍地打过去电话，普约尔倒是接的很快。

“你在哪杰拉德？”

“额，我在外面，有些……意外状况。我今天……”

“别担心，我帮你调整了一下工作表，你今天可以休息。你昨晚去哪了？”

“……我在执勤啊。”

“我知道。我在问，你执勤之后呢？我打了好几个电话你都没接。”

皮克脸红了，他不知道该怎么回答这个问题：“额……我，我去酒吧了，和朋友喝点酒，宿醉，没听到电话。”

“年轻人要注意一点，不要不把自己身体当回事。”熟悉的说教，皮克已经习以为常。他看了看自己赤裸的身体，下意识地摇了摇头。

皮克应和着，普约尔又叮嘱了他一会儿。他总是这么关心我。皮克想，他总是不厌其烦地……等等他刚刚说了什么？

“杰拉德？我说你晚上有没有时间，我们可以一起去，额，吃个饭什么的。我们可以聊聊。”

皮克瞪大了双眼。普约尔，居然要约他出去吃饭？等等，晚上？他再次看了看自己身上的痕迹，尝试着动了动自己的腿，一股钻心的酸痛让他几乎要叫出声。

“我……明天行不行？”他央求着。他不想失去这个机会。

“明天我要加班。那周五晚上怎么样？”

皮克尽量不使自己的声音听起来太过激动，他兴奋的几乎要抓狂。挂了电话之后他的手依旧在颤抖。这让他也有了心情去吃那份拉莫斯送进来的午饭。

他啃着面包，盯着冒着热气的牛奶，脑海中突然浮现了那杯热可可。那束玫瑰。那封信。该死。他的唇上依旧残留着和拉莫斯接吻时候的触感，他的身体上都是那个男人留下的痕迹，他的肚子里还装着他的精液。真是贱啊，他刚刚才为和普约尔能够一起吃饭而兴高采烈，似是忘了他昨晚爬上了别的男人的床。

可是拉莫斯不是别的男人，皮克在心里反驳自己。昨晚虽然他喝了很多酒，但他可以确定，决定和拉莫斯上床并不完全是酒精的作用。他自己内心深处是否也渴望过这个，渴望拉莫斯，渴望这种粗暴激烈的性爱？他不愿想也不敢想。拉莫斯对他这么长久以来的示好，说他完全不在意是假，内心的悸动倒是真。他没有办法去描述这种复杂的感情，他能选择的，似乎也只有逃避，虽然他知道自己逃不了多久。

拉莫斯把跑步机的速度加快。他需要无休无止耗费精力的运动来帮他摆脱脑子里那些念头。里程表上说他已经跑了接近十公里了，可是他却还是感觉烦躁异常。他总是浮现出那双蓝眼睛，那双因为自己而氤氲着水雾的蓝眼睛，干净、澄澈而明亮，就像那双眼睛的主人。

这不应该。他告诉自己，杰拉德皮克只是一个炮友而已，和以前无数个和他上过床、有着漂亮皮囊的人一样。他们干过了，他应该只觉得爽而已，接下来他们要不相忘于江湖，要不就发展成长期或短期炮友。成为情侣这个发展路线是他从未考虑过的。

而自己现在内心却在期冀些什么？别傻了，那个傻子喜欢的是普约尔，你昨天也听到了不是吗？他在被你操的说不出话来的时候，满脑子想着的都是他的队长。你毫无胜算。

他气喘吁吁地从跑步机上下来，觉得自己真的无可救药了。显然，他爱上了一个不应该爱上的人，而他现在居然还在想着给他买巧克力蛋糕。他觉得皮克可能会喜欢。

两天后拉莫斯帮皮克叫了辆出租车。皮克把车窗摇了下来，他也不知道自己为什么要说这样的话：“谢谢你照顾我。”

“不麻烦，毕竟是我把你弄成这样的。”拉莫斯露出大白牙笑了，他无视了皮克的白眼，趴在车窗边，有些不确定地亲上了他的嘴唇。自从那天以后他们再也没有过亲密的接触，拉莫斯心里在打鼓。皮克没有拒绝，他主动回应了他。一个绵长而深情的吻，没有任何暗示，有的只是萌动的情愫。拉莫斯在两人快要离开时轻轻咬了下皮克丰厚的下唇，并附在他耳边说：“你可以再来找我，只要你愿意。”

拉莫斯假装没看到皮克发红的耳尖，他直起身子：“行啦，我们的小警员要回去上班了。好运。”

“再见，塞尔吉奥。”皮克摇上车窗离开了。而拉莫斯愣了很久，这是他第一次听到他叫自己的名字。

END   
（草 草 收 尾）


End file.
